I Believe
by SexyThang
Summary: This is a story about Ultimecia and her defeat. It's pretty angsty, and I prtray Ultimecia as remorseful, instead of vicious. R/R please!


1 I Believe  
  
1.1 An Ultimecia Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: Square owns Ultimecia, I wrote this fic. © 2002  
  
This fic is a fic, of Ultimecia, and her thoughts in the afterlife, and how she spent her life. May be angsty, depends on what you think.  
  
1.1.1  
  
::Time…it shall compress…all existence denied.:: What stupid words, especially when you're dead. I mean, what is time, when there is no life? Where am I, you ask? The Afterlife. Ha. As if…there's barely anyone here. Apparently, after so long, the spirit either finds a new host, or, if the spirit fails, then the spirit is gone. Those SeeDs…they were so strong…they vanquished me…but why?  
  
All I ever did my life was hide. Born a proud sorceress, died a lonely witch. Why did everyone reject me…? Sure, I was a sorceress, but I had a chance to love. My parents disowned me, because they found out I was a sorceress. My fellow students shunned me, because of my powers…I've never known happiness. Maybe I'll find solace in not even existing.  
  
My parents lived in Winhill. We lived in one of the flats in the town. They had a job, each, they supported each other…I went with Daddy one day on a monster hunt. I jumped out in front of a monster, and cast a spell on it. Daddy then stared at me, and took me home. I stayed in my room till Mum came home. They disowned me. I was 5 at the time.  
  
I walked to Deling City. I was enrolled in a school by an orphanage there. When I was found out, they all laughed at me. Threw stones at me. Basically treated me like their doormat. Then again, even doormats got better treatment than me…it's just so strange. There was nothing wrong with being a sorceress. But some people didn't think so.  
  
From there, I went to this place called Horizon Bridge. I walked all the way across to Esthar, or at least where I thought it was. There was nothing but a shallow lake, and a run-down railway station. I wasn't going to stop here. I walked on, and found a little locket. I opened it, and a soft, melodic tune played out. 'Fithos…Lusec…Wecos…Vinosec…' It reminded me of the calm in my life, of so long ago.  
  
I gave up on Esthar. I had given up on everything. My hope had faded to four words, and a little locket found In a lake. I was sitting in a field of flowers. Each one as radiant and beautiful as the next. Then, I looked at myself in the lake nearby. 'Why am I rejected for being a sorceress?' I sighed, and walked away, my mind turning, working, my head spinning..  
  
'Fithos…Lusec…Wecos…Vinosec…' I sat on my throne, those four words and the soft tune playing over and over again. I was prepared to defeat the SeeDs that threatened to slay me. It was then I remembered the prophecy. ::SeeD will slay the sorceress…a sacred six…they will defeat the sorceress…and banish her forever.:: I started to shake.  
  
The battle was weary and long winded. A brunette with a blue, winged sword, slew me. Caused my death. I was dying…if I wasn't already dead. Then…my fuzzy surroundings changed to an unfamiliar location, columns, overgrowth…a pretty, Asian woman and the brunette…'Squall'…they were there…I nearly fell over, but I hjad to rid myself of the power…the power that consumed everything I had…my home, my education, my hope…all because of this WRETCHED power. "I can't…dissappear yet…please…take my…power…don't waste…your life…like I…did mine…" Then, I found myself here. My heart has been broken a long time, and maybe my death will repair the pain…fix the heartache…  
  
Abyss…I am waiting…please let Death welcome my soul with open arms…let the waves of my life subside to a calm sea, let my troubles fall down, let me die, let me be happy…let my love be quelled, let my happiness fall on unheard ears, let me finally be at peace…  
  
The End  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
What did you think? I thought it was pretty good…Please review! 


End file.
